User talk:Regrettles
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Regrette 1.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! QueenArasene (talk) 01:09, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Faeyrin Azazel (talk) 15:37, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, just to let you know, I was muted for 24 hours shortly after you left. I am, without a doubt, 100% sure it was a clan member who reported me for offensive language of all things. The entire log was clan chat only, I talked to no one else at all, I wasn't even around any other players besides the clan for the duration of that chat log. Needless to say I am rather angered about this. Faeyrin Azazel (talk) 16:42, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Luxord, Tyrus, and Faeyrin are under the effects of a mute. Faeyring believes that the one responsible for the reports is a Brigadier. I ask that you set up a meeting for this weekend on the Clan's Event's section in the forum. That is all. I shall be available later on tonight to speak about the matter in-game. Merc4HireRS (talk) 17:01, October 8, 2013 (UTC)Count Sin CorvusMerc4HireRS (talk) 17:01, October 8, 2013 (UTC) So what? Am I supposed to be paranoid of clan members holding us at ransom in the chat now, and therefore be a 'good' person in the chat? Faeyrin Azazel (talk) 13:29, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Regrette. It may be a bit early to do it, but I think it'd be neat if the Zamorakian Brigade as a whole had a page on here. What say you? Faeyrin Azazel (talk) 15:50, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Yesterday when we were in the clan battlefield, I randomly fled the battle because I was needed elsewhere. Do not percieve this as an act of cowardice. Scorpius IV (talk) 07:25, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Haruhi! You know what's good. Faeyrin Azazel (talk) 03:56, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I just realized that if you use Source for editing instead of Visual, spell checker works. My god, always bugged me because Visual didn't have spell check. So I was feeling nice and helped ya. But you do well to remember that, use source for spell check. Faeyrin Azazel (talk) 04:38, October 25, 2013 (UTC) The Poem Listen, O Queen, what honour I've seen, Silence I ask while I play out my task, Your deeds I shall tell, which all men know well, Only Zamorak can say where the men you killed lay, I praise this Queen in her own land, I gladly sing of her Just hand, A hand so free with Golden Gains, But strongly she can rule her Domain, To praise this Queen my dumb lips broke, The words out-poured, my still tongue spoke, From my poet's breast these words took wing, Now all the rest may her praise sing... You asked for it, and here it is (Just so we're clear, the Queen is you). Let me know what you think. Scorpius IV (talk) 09:11, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Why do you torture me? *-*..... :P Scorpius IV (talk) 07:41, November 22, 2013 (UTC) 1) Isn't Forinthry the name of Zaros' empire during the 2nd age? Like not just the wilderness? 2) How will you defeat Dion Magnan and take his power in roleplay? Even I was thinking about backstabbing his character and killing it off in roleplay if he were to enter the wilderness when I was in TGS but unfortunely I did not get far in the plan due to the reasons written on the question for you on page 54 of your clan's thread, Kobalos was also recently kicked from TGS to maintain order and stability and could have defeated him when he was with him on the wilderness on a special occasion. Comrade Sky (talk) 10:29, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I will be making a gradual return in the coming months. Lord Crow (talk) 21:35, July 3, 2015 (UTC)Lord Crow